masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu
'Amaterasu ' (天地穹女神, Amaterasu) is one of the many elite Heart Hybrid Gear team in Ataraxia, whose main purpose is to defend their homeland from the Brigand, all the while also repelling Vatlantis Empire's massive invasion towards Earth. Overview In the beginning, the main duties of Amaterasu is to defend Earth from AU invaders. In order to accomplish this, the female members had to do Heart hybrid and Climax Hybrid with their captain, Hida Kizuna. By doing these, they can restore their energy and power up their Heart Hybrid Gears respectfully. Originally, all the members at that time (especially Hayuru) were uncomfortable with these methods because it meant doing lewd and perverted things together with Kizuna. Eventually they became able to do these thing more easily after experiencing how effective (and enjoyable) Heart Hybrid really was and also because they were becoming closer to Kizuna, falling in love with him in the process and fighting each other for Kizuna's affections as well agreed of which of them would be the first wife through pregnancy first. After Ataraxia became an independent countries, the duties of Amaterasu changed slightly. Now, they just mainly protect Ataraxia from the countries that are attacking them and then destroy their nuclear facility. The members have even started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna as their preferred method because it offers the most benefits: being extremely pleasurable, makes them overwhelmingly powerful, and it allows them be loved by Kizuna. Ironically, they started treating work as an excuse to do Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna, rather then the reason for it, especially Yurishia. The other reason why they've began doing Ecstasy Hybrid more frequently is to increases their chances of getting pregnant and safety ejecting their HHG cores so they can be passed onto the next generation. History At the start of the series, Amaterasu had only three members: Yurushia Farandole, the ace of America, Himekawa Hayuru, the ace of Japan, and Chidorigafchi Aine, a mystiers yet talented Heart Hybrid Gear pilot. The three would defend Megafloat Japan and Ataraxia from AU attacks. However, it was later learned that the Ros-series cores that they've been using to fight were powered by their life force, and that once their count reaches zero, they would die. Since they couldn't protect the world without using the Ros-series, the commander, Hida Reiri, brought in her little brother, Hida Kizuna, after it was discovered that his Eros can restore Heart Hybrid Gears energy. Plot Guam Incident Operation Retaking Tokyo Feud against Vatlantis Nayuta's Ascension Alliances between Vatlantis and Ataraxia Members Prominent Members *Hida Kizuna (Captain) *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Yurishia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia Observers *Hida Reiri *Shikina Kei Trivia *The name Amaterasu is based on the Japanese Sun Goddess with the same name. *At the beginning, the original members didn't want to do Heart Hybrid with Kizuna. Later, ironically, they would often fight over who gets to do Heart Hybrid with him first and the position of first wife. On the latter, they agreed that the first to get pregnant is the first wife. *All the members gradually fall in love in Kizuna. *All the members have Ros-series cores. **Three of them have been powered up by Hida Nayuta. Category:Terminology Category:Teams Category:Ataraxia Category:Amaterasu Category:Lemuria Category:Groups